Oxnard Saves the Day!
by Artemis Panthar
Summary: I noticed there weren't many Oxnard stories, so I wrote one, as I am I huge Oxy fan! *Chapter 4 up* Last chapter up! Don't worry, I'm planning on making another fic following this one.
1. Eavesdropping....

Oxnard Saves the Day!  
By Artemis Panthar  
  
Authors Note- OK then. Well, I'm a huge Oxnard fan, I just can't get enough of that lovable oaf! I noticed the lack of Oxnard stories and decided to make one just for Oxnard fans like me =) I may make some characters slightly OC…hopefully I won't, but I can't help it. Oh! And none of these characters belong to me, they all belong to…um…the company that makes it ^_^; kk, enjoy!  
- Artemis the Author-Ham  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hamtaro sat impatiently in his cage watching Laura ran around her room making sure she was ready for school. 'Hurry up Laura! The others are expecting me at the clubhouse!' He thought, nibbling on some seeds while he waited. The girl glanced at the clock "Oh! I'm going to be late! Good bye, Hamtaro. See you when I get home!" she said, dashing out the door. Hamtaro sighed, it was about time!  
After waiting to make sure she wouldn't come back, he squeezed out of his cage and looked around, dashing into the hole and leaping down the pipe. As usual he came shoot out and landed on Brandy's head "Good morning Brandy! Can't stop to talk, I'm late!" he said. Oxnard came into view, walking up to his friend. "Hamha. Ready to go to the clubhouse Hamtaro?" He asked, holding his trademark sunflower seed. Hamtaro chuckled "Sure am Oxnard, lets get going!"  
  
Once the duo arrived at the clubhouse, they opened the door and were promptly greeted by it's inhabitants. First they scanned the room, to see what the other Ham-Hams were doing. Boss was talking with Panda, who had an idea to make a Ham-Ham elevator while Maxwell questioned it's stability. Bijou was sitting at the table, watching Pashmina playing with Penelope. Both Dexter and Howdy were trying to win Pashmina over, as usual. Stan was busying himself with examining his maracas while his sister was twirling around her ribbon. A saucepan was moving about, which was no doubt Cappy. While up on the loft, Snoozer was living up to his name. Boss took his attention away from Panda to greet the newcomers "It's about time you two showed up! Listen, Panda has an idea…." He was cut off by Panda, who began explaining "Well, I was thinking that we could to up a pulley to make an elevator to take us all the way up to Snoozer's loft." Maxwell shook his head "I'm not sure about this, I've read that elevators can break if too much stress is put on them." Howdy looked over at Panda "Besides, what's wrong with using the stairs? It's never bothered us before…." Panda quickly defended himself "Nothings wrong with the stairs, I just thought that maybe it would be fun to use an elevator." Hamtaro nodded, walking to the Panda "That sounds like a great idea! Why don't we build it? It's worth a try anyway" The others thought for a minute, then Boss nodded "Yes, let's give it a shot…what do you think Bijou?" he asked, quick to have her opinion. The white hamster nodded "Et sounds like a great idea" (sorry, I'm not good at French accents)  
  
Well, needless to say, the Ham-Hams began to set up the elevator. After getting all the supplies, they were about ready to get to work. It was going on with out a hitch until….  
  
Oxnard gasped "Oh no!" he looked around frantically. Hamtaro looked at Oxnard and tilted his head "Heke? What's the matter?" He asked. The larger hamster whined "I just remembered! Kana had a doctors appointment and is going to be home early!" He began to 'dance' about worriedly. Hamtaro placed a paw on his big friends shoulder "Oxnard, relax! Just go home. We don't mind, you can see the finished elevator tomorrow!" Oxnard relaxed "Really?" He asked, making sure his friend was fine with his absence. Hamtaro nodded, as well as the other HamHams. Oxnard grinned "Thanks guys! I'll be back as soon as I can!" He said, bolting out the door.  
  
The large hamster scurried home. He had to beat Kana there, least she arrive and find him gone. He was in luck. She was still at the doctors office when he arrived in his cage. He decided to have a quick lunch and began to dig into his bowl of food. It seemed like only minutes, but was just an hour when Kana arrived. It was 1 'o clock and Kana spent about a half an hour in her room before her dad came up and asked if she wanted to go out for some ice cream. Of course, she was only too happy to go. After saying good bye to her hamster, she dashed out. Oxnard sat there for a minute, then decided to rush down to the clubhouse and check up on their project. He slipped out of his cage and hopped down to his front yard. Holding his sunflower seed tight, he waddled towards the clubhouse, leaping into the tunnel.  
  
As he approached the door, his sunflower seed slipped from his paws "Oops" he murmured, bending down to get it. As he did, he couldn't help but hear the other HamHams talking.  
  
"So, we're finally finished!" Panda said, grinning widely. Howdy shook his head "I donno, I still don't know what's wrong with the stairs…" He looked the elevator up and down. The elevator was fairly simple, it consumed of a basket, big enough for one HamHam, with two roped running through the bottom. One was connected to a pulley, with it's other side being the other rope with was tied to a handle in the basket. The point was to pull yourself up using the end then hop out and let it go back down. Quite clever, if pointless. Boss wiped his forehead "Well, I like it. OH! I just remembered, tomorrow I have to go down to the Alley and pick up a few stuff from a friend who lives there…" Stan cut him off "Now, why would someham live in the Alley, aren't there cats there?" He asked. Boss cleared his throat "Yes, there is. Now, as I was trying to say, how many of you want to come with me?" After a minute of debating, every HamHam (yes,even the girl hams) agreed…that is, all except Hamtaro… Boss looked confused "What about you Hamtaro?" he fixed his helmet and looked at the orange and white hamster. Hamtaro chuckled nervously "I'm sorry, Boss, but Laura is taking me to see her cousin (I don't know if she has one but in this fic she does ^_^;) so I'll be gone tomorrow" Boss looked down, sad "Aw, I wish I knew that before, you were supposed to be my second ham! You're the bravest Ham I know!" Hamtaro blushed "Thanks Boss! But I can't…." Boss shrugged "But who's going to be my second ham?" The smaller hamster thought for a minute "What about Oxnard?" He asked. Boss hesitated then responded "Don't take this the wrong way, Hamtaro. I love the little guy but he's no second ham"  
  
Oxnard was about to walk in, but when he heard this, he stopped and put his back against the wall beside the door and listened. He knew eavesdropping was wrong, but he couldn't help it…  
  
Hamtaro couldn't believe his ears! He had to be mistaken "Excuse me?" He asked. Boss looked down as he spoke, ashamed he even brought it up "I'm sorry, Hamtaro, but it's true" Bijou glared at the field hamster "Boss! That iz such a rude thing to say about our friend!" Boss's eyes widened, but as he went to defend himself, Stan piped in "Y'know, he has a point. Oxnard is a good guy and everything, but he's no Robin-Ham" Hamtaro gasped "But-" but then was cut off by a few more quips from the others. Maxwell sighed "It's true. Oxnard isn't the bravest fellow, but he's still a good Ham" Panda nodded "Yea, nothing against him, but he wouldn't make the best leader…"   
"Why, I've seen braver bones on a worm!" Howdy said, chuckling slightly. Pashmina glared at him "Howdy! That's just mean!"  
"Yeah, that is so totally uncool" Sandy said. Penelope narrowed her eyes "Ookwee"  
Howdy shook his paws in front of his face "Sorry! Sorry! I was just jokin'! No need to jump down my throat about it."  
  
Hamtaro blinked, his eyes softened and he looked down, sad "Is that really how you feel about Oxy?" he asked. Boss slowly nodded his head "Yea…sorry, Hamtaro…" He was now cut off by a loud thump at the door. They all turned to find nothing, which confused then, but they figured it was the wind….  
  
Oxnard ran from the tunnel. He wanted to go home, curl up in his bed with some sunflower seeds and forget about the HamHams. Who needed then anyway! He thought he had knocked into the door when he ran away, but he didn't care. He ran with tears flowing from his eyes. He never knew that the other hamsters viewed him as a chicken! Oxnard scurried into his cage, grabbing some sunflower seeds and diving into his bed. He cried into the bedding and chewed on his seeds. He wanted to forget what he just heard…  
  
Authors Note 2- Okey dokey. That was the first chapter. PLEASE don't flame me about being out of character or making the HamHams sound mean! I only did it for the purposes of this story. Don't hurt me! *hides* anywho, it'll get better, I promise! Also, for the record, I have nothing against Howdy! 


	2. One Extremely Irritable HamHam

Oxnard Saves the Day  
By Artemis Panthar  
  
Authors Note- Again, I don't own the characters in this story. Also, I have nothing against any character in the show, so don't get mad at me, kk?  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oxnard couldn't sleep half the night. He was far too upset. Having finally learned what his friends think of him, and behind his back too! The thought of it made him feel horrid, like he was the dirt under their paws. When he finally did fall asleep, it was a restless one. One riddled with horrible dreams…  
  
Oxnard awoke with a start as Kana lifted him from his cage. He had been shaking and shivering in his sleep. When he awoke, his eyes were pink and puffy. She feared that her hamster was sick. "Are you OK Oxnard?" She asked, looking concerned at him. She wasn't sure if he was sick and she needed to go with her father. So, she decided to clean out his water bottle and refill it then check later to see if he was sick. THEN she'd go and get some medicine.  
  
Once Kana left, Oxnard began to contemplate whether or not he should go to the clubhouse that day. On one hand, he'd be bored staying home by himself. On the other, he was still upset about what they had said about him the other day. But now, the sadness he had felt changed into anger. In the end, he decided to go to the clubhouse. If he didn't, the others might worry and come over to ask him what was wrong. He was a bad lair so they'd pry the truth from him. Then they'd know he had been eavesdropping. After a quick breakfast and tucking his sunflower seed behind his ear, he was ready to go. So, gritting his teeth to keep from getting too angry, he squeezed out of his cage and got down to his yard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maxwell was walking down the sidewalk. He held his book in one paw he strolled down the trail to the clubhouse. To his surprise, he saw a certain gray and white hamster walking a few feet away. 'Wow, this is a surprise' Maxwell thought, frowning a little as he remembered his conversation he had with the other HamHams yesterday about Oxnard. He felt bad about it, but decided to hide it and say hello to his friend. He jogged up to Oxnard slowing down behind him "Good morning, Oxnard" He said, grinning. He stopped as Oxnard did. The larger hamster turned around "WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT IT!?" He asked, his voice booming, causing Maxwell to stumble backwards. He'd never seen Oxnard like this and boy did the gray and white hamster make a fearful sight. He was big, his eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Besides that, his face was that of anger. Maxwell chuckled nervously "Nothing…nothing at all, Oxnard" he said. Oxnard growled "GOOD!" He then stomped away to the clubhouse chanting in an angered voice "BADDA-BADDA BADDA-BADDA" Maxwell blinked, trying to figure out what exactly happened.  
  
Oxnard entered the clubhouse and plopped down at the table. He stared at it hard, using all his energy not to yell at them. He was upset and just wanted the day to be over. Boss had given Hamtaro's suggestion some thought. So he decided to go and ask Oxnard. He waddled up to Oxnard, feeling a pang of guilt from what he had said yesterday "Hey, Oxy?" he asked. Oxnard turned around and yelled at Boss "What do you want!?" Boss was taken aback, stepping back slightly as well. He'd never seen Oxnard like this…. "Um….yea. I was wondering if you'd like to be my second Ham when we go to the Alley today" Oxnard glared at Boss, making the field hamster fix his helmet nervously. "What about Hamtaro?" Oxnard asked, almost mockingly. Boss held his shovel tightly, Oxnard was scaring him…not because he was afraid, but because Oxnard never acted like this. "Well…Hamtaro is stuck with Laura for today and you're my second choice" Oxnard growled back "Oh? Am I? Well, I'll be there" Boss chuckled nervously "Um…yea. I'm surprised. I never thought you'd be going to the Alley. I'd think you'd be too scared" Oxnard stood up, slamming a paw on the table "YEA!? Well I'm not!" This sudden outburst caused everyone in the clubhouse to stop and look at him. Oxnard looked around, his anger causing him to gain confidence "What're you looking at!?" He asked, watching them turn away. Boss began to walk away "Relax, Oxnard. Anyway, get ready, we're leaving soon." Oxnard nodded and sat back down. After a few minutes, he began to feel bad for yelling at everyone. They'd probably hate him now….He also realized what he just did. He agreed to go to a place that scared the heck out of him. He slammed his head into the table. What had he gotten himself into now….  
  
Authors Note- It's pretty short, but I felt that it'd be better to stop the chapter at this point. 


	3. Auster the Mail-Ham and the Odd Package

Oxnard Saves the Day  
By Artemis Panthar  
  
Authors Note- Yes, another chapter ^_^; I like this story, I really do. Anyway, I do not own any of these characters…blah-blah-blah you know the drill.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oxnard laid his head on the table, trying to think of how he could apologize for his behavior. He didn't want them to ask him why he acted like that. He didn't want them to find out that he was eavesdropping on them, they'd be furious! He hugged his sunflower seed and thought as hard as he could, but nothing came up. He sighed heavily and decided to go with just coming out and apologizing. Oxnard waddled nervously up to Boss' door and let his paw hover, shaking, over the door as he mulled over his decision. He yelped in surprise as Dexter came up behind him "Oxnard? What are you doing?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Oxnard jumped, spinning around. He backed up and leaned against Boss' door "Uh…I was…uh…going to apologize for yelling at Boss…." Dexter chuckled "Good idea. I guess you didn't want him to ban you from the clubhouse" Oxnard's eyes widened "He would do that!?" He asked, shaking. Dexter's eyes soften as he replied. "Um…no, of course not, Oxy." He said, walking off. Oxnard shook, leaning back for support. He was thinking about forgetting it. Boss would understand. If he apologized, chances are Boss would ask his reason for acting like that…if Boss would ban him from the clubhouse, who knows what he'll do if he knew Oxnard had eavesdropped on them! The large gray and white hamster decided to call it quits, but just as he was about to walk away, he felt the 'wall' behind him give way and he fell backwards onto his back and looked up to see Boss standing over him.  
  
He jumped up "GAH! Boss! I'm sorry! So sorry….um…eh….." Boss took a step back "Whoa whoa! Oxy! It's alright! It's my fault for opening the door" He said, helping Oxnard to his feet. Oxnard adverted his eyes, looking at his feet "Boss, I need to talk to you" he said. Boss blinked "Heke?"  
  
Oxnard waddled in. He blinked then blurted out "ImsorryforyellingatyouBoss!Pleasepleasepleasedontbanmefromtheclubhouse!" Boss jumped up, covering his ears "Oxy! Calm down! Breath when you speak!" The field hamster uncovered his ears to listen to Oxnard. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please don't ban me from the clubhouse." Oxnard said, slightly whining. Boss shook his head "I'd never do that…but what mad you so angry? I've never seen you like that" Oxnard's eyes widened "Erm…uh…well….I skipped breakfast this morning…." he lied, concentrating on his sunflower seed. Boss nodded, as if understanding "Oh, I see. Well, we've got to go down to the Alley" Oxnard's stomach gave a twist, as if scolding him for making such a stupid decision "Um, alright Boss. Um…l-lead the way" he stammered, waddling out into the main room. All the HamHams were already ready, Boss standing out in front. Boss stood and looked at Oxnard "Come on, Oxy. Your second Ham, you're second in line" Oxnard gulped, standing behind Boss. His mind screamed at him 'All the way in the front!? Do you want to be gobbled up by a monstrous cat!?' He thought about turning back, but didn't want to prove to the others that he was a wimp. He could be brave! Just like Hamtaro! Oxnard puffed out his chest and stared ahead as the marched. He was going to be brave!  
  
Now, little did Oxnard know that it takes more than determination to be a brave Ham in the Alley. Once he got there, the sound of a cat meowing caused him to revert back to his old self. He bit his lip, trying to stop shaking. They were going to get eaten by cats! Oxnard looked to his sides nervously, every time thinking he saw a cat streak by, or perhaps a tail turn a corner. He was so absorbed in his cat scouting that he didn't notice Boss stop and he ran right into him, stumbling backwards and bumping into Howdy who was right behind him. He jumped up and shouted his apologized "OH NO! I'm sorry!" He shouted, then Boss grabbed him "SHHHH! Do you want the cats to hear!?" Oxnard shook his head, he was very nervous, but he hoped they hadn't noticed. Boss dropped Oxnard and knocked on a wall which, to Oxnard's surprise, a small hole swung open. It was a door!  
  
A big hamster stepped out. He has dark brown fur, with white spots on the top of his head, on his back, and on his left leg. He glared around at the other hamsters, but Oxnard felt that he was given an extra creepy glare. The new hamster has a bag slung over his right shoulder. When his gaze turned to Boss, he grinned "Greetings Boss! I was wondering when you'd get here" He put his paws on his hips. Boss chuckled "Hamha, Auster. I had to bring a few friends along….anyway, do you have my package?" The field hamster watched Auster slip back into his house then come out with a long box. There was just a yellow label on the box with the word 'Boss' scrawled on in messing handwriting. Auster reached into his bang and pulled out a checklist "Yea, that's your package, Boss" He said, tucking away his checklist and saluting. Boss took his package quickly, taking the sling Auster handed him and strapping the package to his back. Boss nodded, then turned to the others "Alright, now lets get out of here…See ya later Auster" Boss said, waving at the brown and white hamster, who waved back then slammed his door shut. Now it looked like it was always just a wall.  
  
Howdy blinked, leaning to the side to look around Oxnard to Boss' box "What's in the box, Boss?" He asked. Boss chuckled "Sorry, can't tell you guys yet. But I can tell you that it's two things" Maxwell examined the box "By the looks of it, it has to be something long and thin…." Boss pushed him away "No more guessing! You guys will find out in the clubhouse!" He said, glaring at them. They were going to ruin the surprise! Oxnard shook nervously, looking left and right "Common! Let's get out of here, this place is creeping me out!" Boss nodded "Yes, let's be off HamHams." They began walking, but stopped suddenly when the package slipped from the sling, but was luckily caught by Oxnard. Boss chuckled "Thanks Oxy" He said, as he worked on getting it back in his sling. The other hamsters talked amongst themslevesbut Oxnard happened to turn and what he saw made him go white with fear. As the shadow was cast of them, he wondered whythe others hadn't noticed while he struggled to speak. Suddenly, he managed to shout "GUYS! CAT!!!!" They all looked up and screamed in unison. Standing beside them, towering above them was a fully grown, black and white alley cat…. 


	4. The Great Cat Chase...Backwards...

Oxnard Saves the Day!  
By Artemis Panthar  
  
Authors note- I'm glad you guys like the story ^_^ I'll let you guys no that I am currently plotting a story called "The HamHam Express" So, keep an eye out of that once this fic is done.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hamsters stared wide-eyed at the cat as it glared down at them. They had stepped into HIS territory! They didn't belong there! The cat hissed, narrowing it's eyes. The HamHams were scared stiff for a few minutes, then all of a suddenly, they screamed and started running, the cat hot on their trail! They ran one way, but the cat leapt over them and blocked their way, ready to pounce. They then turned tail and dashed the other way, only to have the cat do the same thing. Oxnard ran, making sure not to stumble "It's no use! We're goners!" He cried. Boss shook his head "Not today, Oxy! Quick, under that building!" He pointed to the side of a building painted a dull orange with the paint peeling off. At the bottom, the grate was broken, but only small enough for some sort of rodent or small reptile to slip in. The HamHams ran at full speed and dashed into the hole, too small for the cat to fit. Now they were all safe….well….  
  
"Ookwee!" Penelope cried, as she tripped and fell. Pashmina gasped "Oh no! Penelope's out there!" The other HamHams gasped, looking out the grate. Penelope lay on the ground, looking up at the cat. The cat had it's mouth open and it's teeth were pearly white, shining in the sunlight. Penelope was scared stiff, she couldn't move. Sandy did a little dance, worried sick "Oh no! Penelope is going to get eaten!" Bijou sniffed, holding her head "Somebody has to save her!" Howdy blinked, then scooted back, where Oxnard was sitting curled in a ball "Well that somebody ain't me! There ain't no way I'm going out dere with a cat!" Howdy said, being dealt an annoyed glance by Dexter "Too afraid to save another Hams life, Howdy? For shame" Dexter said, crossing him arms. The southern Hamster glared back "Well I don't see you goin' out dere either!" Pashmina stood in between them "STOP FIGHTING! We have to save Pashmina! Um….Boss! You can do it right?" she asked, looking hopeful at Boss. Boss nodded "I'm going to go out there and save Penelope….Um…." One look at the menacing cat, made Boss' mind scream at him and lock up his body.  
  
Meanwhile, Oxnard shivered in the corner. He knew this was a bad idea! Why did he have to go! What made him dumb enough to take a trip to the Alley!? That's when his mind clicked and played back whathe heard the other day "Y'know he has a point. Oxnards a good guy and everything but he's no Robin-Ham"  
"Yea, nothing against him, but he wouldn't make the best leader"  
"Why, I've seen braver bones on a worm!"  
First, the memories made him sad. But instantly, it made him angry. He had to prove them wrong! To clear his name…. Oxnard uncurled himself, his eyes narrowed in anger. His eyes wandered a long piece of string beside him…  
  
The cat stared into Penelope's eyes, trying to make her hold still as he made the kill. But he then remembered that if he waited too long, the other HamHams would go and take her away! He couldn't have that! So he lunged at Penelope, claws out, teeth bared. He ignored the cries of fear from the other hamsters, but his ear twitched as he heard one scream….  
  
"YEHHHH!!!!!" Oxnard bellowed, dashing from underneath the house. He was holding the piece of string, looped around his arm. He held one end while the other end was tied around his beloved sunflower seed. He twirled it above his head like a lasso, then let the sunflower seed end go whizzing out of his hand, letting the string unravel itself from his arm until only his paw was holding it. The sunflower seed end flew through the air and wrapped itself three times around Penelope (it was a long string). Oxnard growled, pulling it back, taut. Penelope flew though the air, landing behind Oxnard, the string still wrapped around her. Seconds after she was pulled away, the cat crashed into the ground and hissed at Oxnard. Oxnard couldn't even hear the gasps of amazement from the others. He unraveled the string from around Penelope and pushed her under the building with the others, where Pashmina ran up and hugged her. He still had a lot of steam to blow off. Turning to face the cat, he spun the string like a lasso again, glaring daggers at the cat "Why don't you pick on someone who stands a chance, ya big bully!" He said, letting the lasso go again. The sunflower seed smacked into the cats eye, causing it to yelp in pain then take off after Oxnard, who gladly ran for it to chase him.   
  
The others watched in awe. Boss' jaw dropped "What is he on!?" He asked, as surprised as everyone else. Maxwell blinked, slightly confused. He walked over to Boss "Well, from what I've read, Oxnard had an adrenaline rush…" He paused, noting the confused faces around him. "It's when something scares or frightens someone, their body quickens. I've read somewhere that it's called "The Fight or Flight" response. While normally, the victim runs away. It seems Oxnard has chosen to fight. But, anyway, that's why he hasn't fainted in fear yet…." The others nodded. Dexter pushed up his glasses "I'm amazed…Oxnard is like a whole new Ham!"  
  
Oxnard ran around for a while, narrowly dodging the cat many times. When he began to get tired, he stood in front of some trash cans and glared at the cat "Take your best shot!" He said, watched the cat leap at him. He dashed out of the way, leaving his string behind. The cat yelped in surprise as it smashed into the trash cans. Shaking his head, he stalked off, dizzy. It wasn't worth this much trouble for a few hamsters….  
  
Oxnard returned to the hole, blinked as if confused as the other HamHams gathered around him, congratulating him. Oxnard blinked "Whoa…did I just do what I think I did?" He asked. Maxwell nodded "Yes, you did. I must say, I am impressed"   
"Wow! Oxy, I never knew you had it in you" Boss said, grinning. Bijou patted Oxnard on the back "You very brave, Oxnard" she said. The others continued to compliment him. The large gray and white hamster blushed, embarrassed "Oh hey, it was nothing" he said, shyly, rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly, he froze. The others looked at him confused then be began to freak out "OH NO! WHERE'S MY SUNFOWER SEED! I LOST IT! WHERE'D IT GO!?" he said, running around, panicking. The others sweat dropped and sighed. "We'll never break him of that habit…." Dexter said, annoyed. Penelope hopped up to the panicked Oxnard "Ookyoo!" she said, handing him his sunflower seed. He kissed it, tucking it behind his ear. "Thanks Penelope" he said, making sure it wouldn't fall out. She grinned and replied "Ookwee!"   
  
Boss grinned, looking around "Well, then. What do you guys say that we go back to the clubhouse now?" He said. The others agreed quickly, not wanting to run into another cat. The rest of the march home was quick and easy. No cats in sight.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oxy did that!?" Hamtaro asked, eyes wide with his jaw hung open. Oxnard blushed, grooming himself with the occasional 'Kushi-Kushi'. Boss nodded "Yup, he was pretty brave out there" At this, the field hamster looked at his feet and rubbed the back of his head. Hamtaro grinned "What did I tell ya?" The room became eerily quiet as the others felt bad for talking behind Oxnard's back. Oxnard felt bad for eavesdropping. Snoozer rolled over in his sock "No need for apologies." He mumbled. "Some times it's like telepathy…". Boss and Oxnard blinked for a minute. There was an uneasy silence for a minute. Howdy looked around, then a thought came to him "Hey Boss! Yew never told us what was in that package of yers" Boss chuckled "So, you really wanna know, eh?" The HamHams nodded. Boss stood up and walked to his room "Very well…" He walked in, then came back out with the package. He sat down with it, watching as the others gathered tightly around. The field hamster tore open one end and pried the top up. Inside was a shiny, new shovel. He grinned slightly as the hamsters looked confused. Dexter blinked "Well…it's a very nice shovel Boss…" Boss shook his head "That's not all!" He said, moving the shovel to reveal a small, flat, rectangular object. He picked it up and tore open one end, taking out a wooden plank. On it was painted in red letters 'Ham-Ham Clubhouse' almost perfectly straight. Next to it on either side was a picture of a sunflower seed and acorn. "Wow! That's neat Boss!" Hamtaro said, looking at it. The HamHams were impressed. Boss beamed "Yea, I mailed a squirrel I knew a while back. He owed me a favor so I decided to ask him to make a sign for our clubhouse!" A cheer when up in the crowd, causing Boss to blush. "Zat iz such a kind thing you did, Boss" Bijou said. Boss chuckled nervously, embarrassed. "It seems logical for us to have a banner, doesn't it? But we can't hang it up outside…." Maxwell said, taking a peek in his book then tucking his book back under his arm. Hamtaro tilted his head to the side "Heke? Then where should we hang it?" he asked. The others looked confused, trying to think it over. Suddenly, Oxnard had an idea "How about over the door? If any hamster wanders into here, they'll know where they are!" The others agreed and they hung up the plank above the door.   
  
The HamHams hung out the rest of the day. They didn't do anything specific, just hung out. They did learn that Oxnard wasn't a big chicken, which made Oxy pretty happy! When it was time for them to go home, they said their good byes and rushed on home. Oxnard was glad to be so happy, because that meant Kana would give him medicine! Instead, she gave him some extra sunflower seeds, as a thank you for not being sick. Oxnard slept peacefully, knowing what the HamHams thought of him now, it made him happy.  
  
So, the hamsters had quite an adventure. I wonder what's in store for them next time?  
  
Authors Note- Man! I suck at endings! 


End file.
